


Tasting for the day

by ried (riiiied)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiied/pseuds/ried
Summary: Sayo had thought that Valentine's Day was a waste of time, but this year's had been making her especially restless.





	Tasting for the day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bulletdart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletdart/gifts).



“No. This isn't good enough.”

Sayo's grip on her guitar tightened. No studio practices were scheduled for Roselia that day, but after what felt like a very long day at school, all she wanted to do was to wind off by playing her guitar. Her duties as part of the student council's disciplinary committee was difficult enough on other days, but Valentine's Day was a different beast. Non-stop gossiping about who was going to give their “serious” chocolate to whom, mass-swapping of “friendship” chocolates in classrooms even as lessons were about to start, chocolate-giving in corridors and stairways with little care on whether they're blocking others' ways… she wanted nothing more than to finally be done with all the commotion.

Not the least because it all reminded her of what happened the day before.

When she arrived home from school the previous day, Hina had been making herself busy in the kitchen. When asked, she said that she was making chocolates for a lot of people - her schoolmates, her fellow Pastel*Palettes members, and then “someone secret”. Sayo had left it at that, because it shouldn't be her business whom Hina wanted to gift chocolates to. And yet, the question of who that “someone secret” was kept popping into her mind, even just now as she was trying to re-immerse herself in guitar practice, and she didn't know _(didn't want to admit)_ why. Was she worried about Hina hanging out with someone she might not know? Was she jealous that Hina was able to find someone that important to her? Or rather, was she jealous of -

Sayo perished the thought. She had no interest in Valentine's. Chocolate wasn't even her favourite food. But just to appease this curious part of her, she reminded herself of all the “friendship” chocolates that Hina made, and that she might be the recipient of one of those. Yet that part of her was no less agitated than before. She knew she shouldn't, couldn't wish for more than that.

“I must continue.”

Pulling her focus back on her guitar, Sayo ran through Roselia's newest song in her hand. She knew all the chords throughout the song, had been playing it without major mistakes multiple times with the band. Yet this time her fingers kept tripping themselves at unexpected times, on easy phrases that wouldn't be a problem at all for her usually. She knew she was better than this, so why couldn't she pull it together?

A knock on the door broke Sayo's concentration. Following it, a voice called out, “Onee-chan?”

“...Hina.”

There was a pause before Hina spoke up again. “Can I come in?”

She shouldn't have any reason to refuse Hina, really. Putting away her guitar, she said, “The door's unlocked. Come in.”

The door opened to reveal Hina still in her school uniform, complete with her bag. She skipped into the room, her usual wide smile on her face. “Onee-chan, how was your day? Did you have a good Valentine?”

“I'd rather not talk about it. The discipline level at school today was completely abysmal. I hope you didn't get too distracted from your studies at your school, Hina?”

“Ehe.” Hina grinned sheepishly - well, that was to be expected. “I did give chocolates to some of my classmates, and then met up with everyone from PasuPare and gave them chocolates too! And...”

As Hina's face tensed up while her hand reached into her bag, Sayo's eyes inadvertently followed as a small box was produced out of a bag. Red, with a similarly-coloured bow to tie it up - she hoped Hina didn't hear the gasp that slipped out from her lips.

“I also have some chocolates for you, Onee-chan.”

“...thank you.” Trying not to show any overt signs of emotion, Sayo took the box into her hands. Examining the loops of the bow, she figured it must have taken some effort to decorate the box. “So you gave something like this to all of your friends too? That's actually quite dedicated of you.”

“Actually...” Hina averted her eyes for a moment, before looking at Sayo head-on. “You're the only one who got something like this, Onee-chan.”

Sayo remained silent, letting any words that bubbled up to die before they reach her tongue.

“Remember when I said I was going to give some chocolate to 'someone secret' as well? That someone is you, Onee-chan. And… it's not supposed to be a friendship chocolate.”

No. This was not something to be happy about. “Hina, you -”

“I - I know I shouldn't!" Hina said, hurrying to cut Sayo's words. "A-and I'm definitely weirding you out, aren't I? I know someone like you wouldn't think that something like this is okay, but… I couldn't help myself...” Restlessly looking everywhere but ahead as she pushed the word out, Hina then resolutely gripped her fists as she again looked at Sayo in the eye. “So… I thought I would give you this, and have you reject me directly.”

Sayo blinked. “What?”

“It's like… no matter what I tell myself, how I try to tell myself that I shouldn't feel this, how I imagine you'd disapprove of me feeling like this, I still do. But then I thought, maybe, if I hear it from you directly, then I might be able to finally give up on it. So… you can say anything you want to me. I'll take it.”

An unintelligible mix of emotions welled up inside Sayo, stunning her to silence - until one of those took over her slowly shaking form. “How could you...”

“...Onee… chan?”

“How could you… just shunt the responsibility onto me like that?”

“...eh?” Hina took a step back, the growing worry in her expression markedly different from her earlier timidness.

Sayo took a matching step forward. “I know you have always been the free-spirited one, and I'm the one who has to be the responsible one. It's how I've been handling these feelings so far – imagining what others would say when I'm the one being this improper, what you would say when it turns out I'm not as good of a sister as you've thought. But for you to actually tell me to my face that you've been doing the same thing and I'm the one who have to end it for both of us?”

The door almost right behind her, Hina was running out of space to step back. “Wait… Onee-chan… do you mean...”

Sayo could feel her voice shaking and her eyes stinging, but she didn't care to stop. “I was already trying to forget about it! And then you brought this to me, gave me that moment of happiness I didn't even ask for, before breaking it yourself! And then you want me to be the one to clean it up?”

“Onee-chan...”

There was thankfully no one else in the house at that time, but even if there were, Sayo wasn't in a state where she cared to be considerate about how loud she was being. “You're the one who always did everything you tried out perfectly, right? Especially the things I struggle with? Then tell me, how am I supposed to be able to do this when even you couldn't? How am I supposed to stop feeling things I'm not supposed to for my sister? If you actually put your mind into it you probably could do it in just an hour, couldn't you!?”

Her breathing was heavy, her eyes were hot, and she could feel her cheeks getting wet. Meanwhile, Hina stood dumbfounded in front of her, pressed against the door. Her breathing was almost as ragged as Sayo's, and before long, Sayo managed to get a clearer look at the expression in her face as her vision slightly cleared up.

“Hina… why are you also - no, why are you… smiling?”

Through her own sobs, Hina finally said, “Because… Because I'm happy! I'm so happy that you feel the same way… I-I'm sorry for saying selfish things earlier… I'm always saying things that accidentally hurt you...”

Having had some time to compose herself, Sayo said, “No… you don't need to apologise for earlier. You had no way of knowing… not when I have never told you before.”

Sayo was no romantic. She had no dreams of a perfect love confession, smiles on both sides followed by a kiss or whatnot. Even so, angry screaming and crying wasn't how she thought she would go about her first love confession. And what were they to do afterwards? On one hand, with such a messy start the only way was probably up, but when the object of your affections was your sister, everything going smoothly was frankly unthinkable. Hina seemed equally at loss about what to do next when she said, “So, Onee-chan… what do you want to do now?”

“I...”

“Ah, sorry, I shouldn't push this to you again, should I.” After some fidgeting, Hina stepped forwards towards Sayo. “Onee-chan. If you're not comfortable with having to choose what's next, then I'm not going to ask you to. So…” Hina had gotten so close, her face right in front of Sayo's, her hand hovering close as well. “Can I choose what to do, then?”

Hina might not have said a word about her intentions yet, but it was clear as day what she had in mind. If she were to be the responsible older sister, Sayo would certainly put an end to it right there and then. But she was tired of that role, tired of denying herself her own wishes. And perhaps, if she accepted Hina's proposal now, she could still play the good older sister, only planning to indulge her younger sister, claiming ignorance of the nature of the request. “Fine, you can do what you want,” she finally said softly.

“Well, then...”

Hina's hand found its place on Sayo's cheek, just touching lightly, but even that slight contact sent a jolt down Sayo's spine. It froze her in place as Hina leaned in, closing the gap between them. As bewildered as she was inside, she still had the sense to close her eyes as their lips met, feeling the grip on her face slightly tightening as well. No words were exchanged when the short kiss was broken, with only a short moment before Hina leaned in again, more vigorously now, her other hand finding its way to Sayo's shoulder. True to her words, Sayo offered no resistance as Hina pushed forwards ever so eagerly, stepping backwards to match Hina's steps until they were right on the edge of her bed, which Hina pushed her onto.

“Onee-chan...” Hands on the sides of Sayo's shoulders, Hina's hair was tousled, her cheeks flushed, and her breathing irregular. “You're really fine with me taking this where I want to, right?”

If she wanted to stop Hina, it was likely her last chance. Hina was still asking, after all, and as impulsive as she could be, she would never knowingly force Sayo to do something she didn't want to do. And yet, what she said was, “I told you, you can do what you want.”

Receiving the okay, Hina brought her lips down onto Sayo again – to her cheek, trailing down to her neck, to the collarbone peeking out from underneath her uniform, her breathing tickling Sayo's skin along the way. Hina's fingers moved to work on Sayo's ribbon and buttons, hands sneaking through the opening she created and roaming Sayo's torso, sweeping her finger across as if to map every single curve. (Knowing Hina, she would probably be able to actually do it if she wanted to - an “Onee-chan Map” came to her mind, and she didn't know whether to wince or laugh.)

Hands sliding downwards, Hina briefly gripped onto the band of Sayo's skirt before moving towards the hem. Sayo reflexively pulled her leg back when Hina's fingers brushed against it, not used to having other people touch her there. Equally surprised, Hina's worried frown turned towards her, her hand pulled back.

“...it's nothing, I was just a bit surprised. You can continue.”

“...all right...” A slight frown on her face, Hina reached out her hand more cautiously this time, brushing lightly up Sayo's calf, tracing up to the hem of her skirt. She looked up at Sayo's face, frown reappearing as if asking for permission to go ahead, and when no objections came, she grabbed onto the piece of fabric, lifting it up. With the skirt out of the way, she pulled down at Sayo's tights, dragging down her panties with it until fabric pooled down on her ankles. Sayo suddenly felt a pang of embarrassment - they had taken baths together in early childhood, but it wasn't something they'd done since their early teens - but all of that was forgotten when she saw Hina's sparkling eyes, scanning her whole body with curiosity. But that in itself still brought up questions in her - they were twins, this shouldn't be much different from Hina looking at her own body. (And then she imagined herself doing the same to Hina, and she stopped trying to argue with herself.)

“Onee-chan...”

Positioning herself between Sayo's legs, Hina bent forward, fingers sliding across Sayo's waist and heading towards the middle of her legs. Each second of touch found Sayo wanting more, despite herself, but fortunately Hina's fingers already moved to where she wanted them to, even if the slick sounds they made reminded her of some of the guilt still left within her. But she didn't have long to ponder those thoughts before she felt something else on her - far too wet and soft to be a finger - and she lifted her head to see Hina's face practically buried into her crotch, tongue poking out of her mouth.

“Hina - what are you -”

Hina jolted up at those words. “Eh? This is, well, you said I could do whatever I want, so...”

True, Sayo did say that. And everything considered, cunnilingus was far from the most unusual things she could imagine Hina doing. Besides, she did give Hina the okay to go ahead now that she had made sure Hina wasn't trying to do anything too silly, might as well actually hand the reins to her fully. “I never said that you shouldn't continue.”

“...Onee-chan, I love you,” Hina said in a sing-song, drawn-out voice, before going back to do what she set out to. The tongue sliding across her vulva felt somewhat ticklish, but then she started licking up and in, and then a finger kneaded upwards towards her clit while the tongue searched around inside, and Sayo's mind shut down for a moment, overwhelmed by all the new sensations. “Hina... where did you... learn to...”

“This? I just read about it online... you don't like it?”

Hina had always excelled at anything she set out to do. It wasn't fair. “Just continue with what you were doing.”

“Well… if you say so...”

And with that, Hina was back doing whatever she was doing with her tongue, unravelling Sayo's composure, reducing her to gritting her teeth as she grabbed onto her pillow. Hina's tongue curled to hit that spot, and that was when Sayo let it all go, her eyes and lips shut tight as her whole body quivered. As the sensation subsided, she took deep breaths, her surroundings coming back into focus, as did Hina's face hovering over her own.

"Onee-chan, how was it?"

Sayo took her time catching her breath before replying, "Do I have to say it out loud?"

"Well... I would prefer to actually hear it from you, yeah."

For a while, Sayo stayed still and silent, looking at Hina while her sister alternated being sneaking a glance at her and looking elsewhere awkwardly. Tenseness mostly gone from her body, she sprung her upper body up, a hand pushing Hina to a sitting position by her shoulder and the other setting on her leg.

"O-O-Onee-chan!?" Hina stammered out, wide-eyed.

"It wouldn't be fair if I were the only one on the receiving end, would it?" It was partly a sense of pride and not wanting to be left behind by Hina in yet another aspect, and partly her own desires and curiosity, wanting to see how Hina would look like unravelled by her touches. Shifting to Hina's side and lifting up her skirt, Sayo noticed the dampness spreading on her panties - she felt a sense of satisfaction in being the reason for that arousal. She pushed a finger from above the fabric, earning a soft moan from Hina. Taking that as a sign of approval, Sayo slipped her hand inside from the top.

"Ah..."

Sayo paused her movement. "Is anything wrong?"

"No," Hina said, smiling with a half-frown. "It's just... I'm not used to getting touched by someone else like this."

"After all you did to me just now?" But Sayo was starting to question herself as well - she wasn't any more experienced in this than Hina was. Surely there should be not too much differences from doing it to herself, though?

Sayo experimentally inserted a finger. Hina let out a muffled groan, but said nothing else. Taking that as a permission to continue, Sayo inserted another finger, causing Hina to shiver against her.

"Onee-chan..." Hina said, resting her head on Sayo's shoulder.

Sayo started moving her fingers, and Hina's breathing hitched again. She buried her face even deeper onto Sayo's shoulder, face flushed and long lashed-eyelids drawing over her eyes. Hina was actually cute like this, Sayo thought in passing, before a desire grew in her to see even more of that expression from Hina. She moved her thumb up onto Hina's clit, and now Hina was grabbing onto her half-worn blazer.

"Onee-chan... Onee-chan!"

Sayo put her free arm around Hina, tangling her fingers in her sister's hair as if to calm her down even as she kept the fingers on her other hand moving. Hina clung to her even closer, periodically calling out to her, until her whole body tensed up, shaking against Sayo's.

"Hina," Sayo said, still holding Hina in one arm. "How are you feeling?"

Hina lazily craned her neck up, still mostly pressed against Sayo. "That was fun... but now I'm kinda sleepy."

"Don't fall asleep here." It was meant to be a chiding, but it came out softer than expected - and besides, Sayo wasn't even actually in the mood to do any lecturing. "And besides, you probably need to take a shower first."

"That's true... ah, Onee-chan. Do you think we should take one together?"

"...I think we've had enough fooling around for the day." A lot had happened in the day already, and Sayo felt that she needed a bit of downtime by herself.

"Ah. Well, okay then," Hina said, making less of a fuss than expected - perhaps she really was considerably tired. "Do you want to take one before me? I want to lie down for a bit first."

"Sure." A shower should help her clear her mind. "You might want to do that in your own room, though. The sheets here must be pretty dirty now, I'll change it later."

"Ookaaay." Hina got up, patting down her clothes to relative tidiness, and was making a move towards the door before she turned back towards Sayo.

"What else is it?"

"...goodbye kiss?"

"...do we have to?"

"After all that, a kiss isn't really asking for much, is it?"

"...fine." Sayo closed her eyes, and she could feel Hina lightly pressing her lips onto her own just for a short moment. When she opened her eyes again, Hina had a big smile as she headed towards the door, waving at her with a big grin as she exited.

Sayo touched her lips, the sensation still lingering on. then looked down at herself - blazer down to her elbows, nothing on her lower body except her crumpled uniform skirt - and everything that had just transpired in the room came back to her.

A lot really had happened in such a short time.

* * *

“Onee-chan, I'm done,” Hina said as she walked through the doorway of Sayo's bedroom, hair still slightly dripping wet with a towel around her shoulders.

“Hina!? Why are you in here again? I've always told you not to come in without knocking...”

“Eeeh? But we're a couple now, right? We probably can't actually share a room while we're living here but we can pretend that we do!”

“We haven't -” Sayo paused to ponder the implications of what she meant to say. She wasn't someone who had rigidly planned how her romantic relationships should go. But to have sex with someone who she had no interest in having such a relationship with would be unthinkable for her. And as much as she had denied it to herself previously, she did harbour those feelings for Hina. And yet, what exactly would become of them if they did start being a couple?

Seemingly concerned by her prolonged silence, Hina craned her neck, trying to get a look at Sayo's face. “Onee-chan? Why the difficult face?”

“Never mind, I'll let it slide for now. But remember to knock the next time you come. Even couples need privacy from each other at times.” Not hearing any reply, Sayo turned towards the door. “Hina? Did I say anything - w-what are you doing?”

Hina had charged towards Sayo, practically jumping to capture her in a crushing hug. “Onee-chan!”

She must have latched onto “couples” and paid no heed to anything else Sayo said. How typical of Hina.

“Oh, by the way, Onee-chan,” Hina said, slightly pulling away but not letting go yet, “did you try the chocolate yet?”

“Yes, actually.” Sayo had eaten them while Hina was in the shower. “They were good. Thank you, Hina.”

“Yay! I'm glad you liked it!” Hina hugged Sayo tightly again.

“Dry your hair properly first, you're going to wet my clean clothes,” Sayo said, gently pushing Hina away. “And also...” Sayo walked over to her desk, picking up a small block-shaped object. “I got this for you.”

It was a chocolate bar she had bought from a convenience store on her way home from school. She had stashed it in the fridge upon coming home to find Hina still absent, striving to explain it away as something she bought on a whim, or at most some friendship chocolate, but at that point there was no more need for pretenses.

“It's only store-bought chocolate from the convenience store,” Sayo said, extending her hand towards Hina while facing the other way. “But I thought you might like it.”

Looking out from the corner of her eye, Sayo noticed Hina's hand slowly coming to meet hers, carefully taking the chocolate bar as if it would break with the slightest provocation. The wide-eyed wonder on her face soon morphed into a wide smile. “T-this is one of the limited edition flavours this brand is making for this Valentine's! And it's the colourful one with berries and candies in it! I love these kinds! Onee-chan, you chose this just for me?”

“Is that so… I didn't know all that.” To be precise, while it was true that Sayo didn't pay much attention to the brand or whether it was some sort of special edition, she did know that Hina liked chocolates with less common fillings. But Hina didn't need to hear that from her, and besides, looking at her face, it didn't seem like she was going to be listening much anyway.

“Having my chocolates received by Onee-chan and even getting some back… this is the best Valentine's Day ever!”

“You're exaggerating. Others would've handmade something more full of craft, or bought something more luxurious.”

“But I don't want a serious chocolate from anyone else, I want it from you!” Hina looked back at the chocolate bar in her hands and giggled. “This is really exciting. I have to think of even better gifts for next year!”

“Next year?” Sayo said, taken aback. “Aren't there other things you should focus on more before that?”

“Ah, right, there's White Day next month! So since we gave each other chocolate, both of us will be giving return presents, then? I can't wait!”

“That's not what I meant...” But Hina's words gave her a thought. Next year. Next month. Hina didn't seem to be considering the possibility, but would their relationship still stay the same throughout all that time? To begin with, it was not something that should be made known to others - would they be able to sufficiently keep it under wraps, without suffocating themselves from being able to express their feelings to each other? She was already unsure of her own ability to do so, let alone Hina's.

“Onee-chan? Onee-chan!”

Sayo snapped out of her thoughts. “What is it?”

In front of her face was the chocolate bar she bought, wrapper opened and with some parts already snapped off. “Do you want to try some, Onee-chan? It's really tasty!”

“But it was my gift to you. I don't think I should be eating it as well.”

“But since you gave it to me, it's mine now, right? And I can do what I want with it? So I'm giving some to you!”

“I'm not actually that fond of…" But even as she started her objection, Hina's smile was still unwavering, bright eyes staring right at her. "All right. I'll eat a little of it.”

Sayo snapped off a square off the chocolate bar. The milk chocolate was already sweet, and the candies made it even more so, to the point that the slight tartness of the berries wasn't enough to balance it. As expected, a tad too sweet for her. But Hina was very much enjoying the bar, smiling in bliss as she took another bite – and Sayo found herself smiling at the sight, despite herself.

There was definitely plenty to think about going forward. But for now, she may just allow herself this moment of happiness.


End file.
